


【翻译】Some That Smile

by Morvith



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Dark, Emotional Manipulation, Evil Jim, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7220494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morvith/pseuds/Morvith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>黑化Kirk/Khan</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻译】Some That Smile

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Some That Smile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2612615) by [Morvith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morvith/pseuds/Morvith). 



> 小舰严重黑化，Khan有洗白，我基本当半镜像看的；病态关系，因情感操控的dubious consent；第二人称

而有些含笑的面孔心中，我所恐惧的，

是无尽的恶意。

（莎士比亚， _朱利尤斯·恺撒_ ）

  
  


在Kronos星上，你憎恨自己视线的驻留——憎恨自己所感受到的那种滚烫，黑暗，刺痛的吸引。那是 _谋杀了_ _Chris_ _的凶手_ ，该死的！你难道就不剩半分的廉耻？！

然而你随即发现了那些鱼雷的秘密，发现了那些沉睡的舰员和……好吧，你并非心如磐石，你并不是瓦肯人，不是吗？你现在终于理解，而当你看着他精疲力尽地攀下那废墟时，那熟悉的刺痛回归了。

 

他包裹在紧身衣下美好的臀部线条并非原因——不，真的，并不是。真正的原因是在那个瞬间，你意识到了Khan会甘愿为他的家庭做到何种境地：他站在这里，面对着所有陌生的科技，追随着一个他没有任何理由去信任的男人，去实施一个疯狂的，危险的计划，全部以他的家人之名。

没有任何事他不会为了他的家人去做，不是吗？他会航向宇宙的尽头，他会欺骗，会背叛，会为了他们偷窃为了他们杀戮……他永不会离开。

 

这个宇宙当真有一种扭曲的幽默。这是你所有曾经想要的一切，所有曾经渴求的一切，所有你与Spock间应当拥有却永无可能的一切……而就在你终于说服自己那种完美的爱绝不存在之时，你在你的敌人身上见到了那活生生的，呼吸着的化身。你终于看到了它，知晓它不是为你而存，你无法触碰它，它永远不会为你所有……

你的心中有什么在扭曲在燃烧——嫉妒，饥渴，欲望，如同毒蛇的尖牙深埋进你的灵魂。在这个瞬间，你憎恨他的舰员更甚于憎恨他本身。

 

然后，当你冲上复仇号的舰桥时，Marcus拔出了他的相位枪，Khan在你眼前倒下。枪口转向了你，但是Carol扑向了Khan掉落的武器，在她的父亲扣下扳机之前击昏了他。

你垂首看向昏迷的改造人，一个计划在你脑中成型——说实话，那真是相当简单的一个计划。如果这个宇宙决意要辜负你，你为什么不去自己抓住所有你想要的一切？

 

你回到企业号，知道了Spock的意图，那几乎感动了你，真的，知道他在乎你到甚至不惜尝试欺骗，但那不够，再也不够。有那么一瞬间，你担忧他的设计会破坏到你的，但是感谢星辰，所有的机械师和医务官们都太过忙于担忧那些鱼雷而没有人真正地关注过那些冷冻仓。

于是你下令让所有人进入待命状态，去好好歇息，这是如此漫长的一天。夜班的军官们自愿执勤，但是你坚持企业号现在可以最少的人员在岗保持正常运行，而他们都确实太过疲惫而无意再争辩，甚至包括Spock。于是，仅有的执勤人员被分配到了舰桥，医疗湾，引擎室和监禁舱。鉴于Khan的舰员们仍旧处于无害的冷冻状态，没有人想到要分派安全官在货仓留守。

 

20世纪科技的美妙之处就在于70%的部分均为机械并且，即使人们总是遗忘，你在指挥之外同时修了工程系：你可以列举出至少40种不同的破坏方式，而那甚至还没有牵涉到任何你所学到过的更专业的知识。

最终，你只是选了一个简单的方案：你在维生装置上做了点小手脚，让它们能再安全运行一段时间，直到最终不可避免的故障失效。在冷冻监视器上的一点修改可以保证一切发生之后没有任何方式能检测出系统何时被破坏，改造人们又于何时在沉睡中死去。

抱歉，女士们，先生们，这不是私人恩怨。也或许这就是。

你回到了你的舱室，像一个婴孩般安眠。

 

第二天，当Bones告诉你Khan已经恢复并即将苏醒时，你将他安置在了一间空置的客舱，而不是监禁舱——在进行一番适当的改造之后，当然。你声称这是为了保持囚犯们彼此分隔，且你对Khan提供的帮助有所亏欠，但实际上你想要的只是把他置于一处私密的，安全的空间，慢慢等待那悲剧被发现。

当那终于发生时——在几乎24小时之后——你表现得一如预期：震惊，愤怒，挫败和一线的悲伤……你甚至骗过了Uhura。没有人怀疑你。

你坚持亲自去将消息告知Khan，无视所有人的反对：你解释着隐私和尊重，但事实是，如果有他人在场，他会试图控制自己，掩盖所有他的情感，而你想看他崩碎。

 

一开始，只有阒寂；他瞪着你，并没有看到你，失落于自己的世界……然后只剩残破的，无可遏制的狂怒。当他扑向你的时候，当他对你挥拳的时候，你甚至没有抬手，没有试图阻挡或者躲避所有那些狂暴的攻击——你只是看着他咆哮嘶吼哭泣 _完完全全地彻底失控_ 。多么神奇……

当然，Spock冲了进来“拯救”了你——一如你所预料。他抓住Khan的那一瞬间，所有的反抗都从他的身上瞬间消失：他只是躺在地上，手臂被反扭在背后，颤抖如一片落叶。然后他望向你，表情转变成惊惧。

他是比你所有可能成为的更好的人，因为你感觉不到半分愧疚——只有期盼。他已被你准备好，彻彻底底。

 

那之后，一切都如此轻易。

你让自己成为他身边一个恒定的存在，并不受欢迎甚至惹人厌烦，然而一直在 _那里_ 。当审判初始时，他表现得漠不关心：他想要的只有死亡，他甚至愿意以John Harrison之名被埋葬，但是你劝服他去反抗，提醒他他欠了他的舰员他不能让Marcu赢得这一局——你甚至没有感到半分羞惭。

 

你公开地为他辩护，毫不停歇。你坚称Marcus才是一切敲诈和威胁的罪魁祸首，Marcus才是那个试图挑起战争的狂人，Marcus才是那个谋杀了Chris的凶徒、以及其后那72个无助的舰员……

Marcus，当然，大声申诉着他的动机，辩解着他在最后一项指控上的无辜，但是无人相信他，甚至他自己的女儿。

人们最多相信是他的某个属下在他的默认下犯下那项罪行，又或许有人认为能得到他的同意但是说到底，又是谁在最初给了他们那样的信念？

 

当这场审判和随之而来的舆论疯狂达到最高潮的时候，Marcus被发现死于监狱。验尸官鉴定为毒杀。调查无法确定他是自杀或是被前同谋灭口，但星联最终将之定性为畏罪自尽。

 

听说他的死讯时，Khan笑了——一个真正的笑容。你希望你能够告知他真相，告诉他：没有人能威胁你的舰员，而作为爱荷华唯一的一名天才惯犯教会了你拘留系统究竟是如何运行。

Khan能够理解，他会为此敬佩你……但是无论这主意多么诱人，它太过危险：Khan同样是个天才，而这手段与你Kirk舰长纯洁无暇的完美形象太过相悖。他的疑问会开始浮显，而你已经做了这么多，绝不会任凭自己被迫亲手摧毁你渴望的一切。

 

那之后，你得到了你所求：Khan的判决。数年的监禁，没错，但是并非无期，且同时被准许了心理治疗和伤痛辅导(grief counseling)。相当保守。有人试图通过决议对Khan进行彻底洗脑，但是你该死的绝不允许：你想要 _Khan_ ，而不是长着他面孔的驯服的犬。

 

Khan平静地接受了判决，明显认为自己将被永久监禁，且对此没有半分在意。他同样认为你会就此对他失去兴趣，鉴于正义已经终获伸张——可怜的无知之人。

你不得不放缓步调，从亲自探监改为视频联络，因为你们已经重新复职，企业号已经基本检修完毕准备再度启航，但是你并不打算停手。

 

Khan刑期的第一年了然无趣——临床抑郁患者通常都很无趣——但是你坚定不懈。Khan从不拒绝你的通话要求，即使当你挑在了并不方便的时间（比如他刚刚步出浴室的那一次。那给了你 _数星期_ 的幻想素材。）

你同意必须做出牺牲：五年任务再度被提上议程，你知道只要你申请它就是你的，但是你没有。就让Decker和他的星座号得到它吧，这并不是不可错失的唯一机会。

 

最终，周而复始的枯燥和无聊让Khan的防线逐渐溃散，而那就是你出击的时刻：让他对这世界的技术产生兴趣，然后让他对 _你_ 产生兴趣。这并不困难，当你能够真正理解他，挑战他的时候。你和他讨论文学和策略，讨论新发现和星舰秘闻，讨论政治和食物和外星文化——一言以概之，讨论银河星系中的一切。

慢慢地，Khan开始逐渐恢复原来的那个他——或许，不完全是。他仍旧顽固不化，充满激情，骄傲自负，但是现在的他身上有一种崭新的脆弱。你从不曾渴望他更多。

 

企业号得到了边境巡逻的任务，克林贡人再度开始蠢蠢欲动。这真是绝佳的时机，不是吗？你在你的每周固定视讯时间出现在屏幕一端，带着一个黑眼圈和开裂的染血嘴唇，看着Khan的视线流连其上。你在他问起你的伤时用玩笑一带而过，就像你平日所做的那样，但是对于他来说，这只更强调了你是怎样一个脆弱的人类，被——Bones是怎么说的？——无数疾病和危险所包围。

 

又有一天，你没有发出通讯请求。

实际上你的情况并没有那么糟，但是Bones坚持你必须呆在医疗湾一整晚，而你并没有太过认真地反抗，只是让他通知Khan你们的视频通信不得不被推迟。Bones一边抱怨着他不是你的秘书一边照做，发出一个简短得与其说是保证不如说更会让人警觉的信息。

当你第二天呼叫时，Khan几乎已经担心得 _发了疯_ 并且甚至都没有费心掩藏。你知道你赢了。你已然达到了你的第一个目标：他 _关心_ 你。

 

数周后，当你失去两名安全官时（这不是计划的一部分，这 _永远不会是_ 计划的一部分），你开启了通信器，带着一种为了你糟糕心情的真诚歉意，而他安慰了你，这个本应只持续数分钟的礼节性通话一直延伸至一小时。

当他的分配时间耗尽时，他咒骂着，不愿离开你。你向他保证感谢他的帮助，你已经感觉好了许多——这是事实，只是他永远不会知道，原因并非如他所想象。

你真的做了个完美的选择。

 

当你从巡航归来时，你用离岸假的时间亲自到监狱探视，而他对你到来的反应能让你其后数月的夜晚感到温暖。

那之后，你得到的新任务都保持在联邦领地之内；你更常地探望他，然而那仍然不够，对你们两个：他担心你，担心重返深空后的你，于是你们开始讨论下一个五年任务。

在其中一次见面，他试探性地提起了Pike将军，和他在他的死亡中扮演的角色——他开始说他永远无法为他的所作所为赎罪，但你打断了他，用简简单单的三个词（“我原谅你”），将他绑缚在你身边的纽带收得更紧。

他相信了你，再一次。多么甜蜜……

 

是时间更进一步。你说服他写下他的舰员的故事，更重要的是，你出版了它们：不仅是为了让Marcus的“武器”恢复成人类，更巩固了他们在公众眼中无助的受害者的印象——于是对于Khan的监禁的质疑开始了。

你花费了 _无数心力_ 暗中操控，但Khan终被视为已值得恢复自由，并且被提供了不止一个星舰顾问的职位。

他选择了企业号。他选择了 _你_ ，你几乎要上街狂舞在屋顶尖叫，但你只让自己展开一个惊喜的明亮笑容——Khan回应地笑了，笑容微弱，但仍旧是一个真正的笑。

 

喜悦过后，你开始担心，这是你计划中最不确定的一部分：如果你的船员无法接受他？如果Khan不喜欢它？如果他太喜欢它，找到了一个他更喜欢的人？如果他爱上了一个你的舰员，你该如何？

但是你的舰员忠诚地跟随着你的决定——甚至Spock，即使不情不愿——而Khan喜欢企业号，你们完美地合作一如在复仇号上，仿佛时间从未中断过。

Khan对所有人亲切又友好，尤其与Scotty和Chekov，但你仍是他唯一的好友，他唯一会在轮班结束后寻找的人。同样有无数的细节可以证明——他的身体持续倾向你的方式，无论何时你进入房间时他的目光跟随你的方式……你已将钩在他心中埋得如此深，他再无可能离开你。

 

目前唯一的障碍是McGyvers少尉：在你眼中她和Khan对20世纪的历史讨论有些过于频繁。她喜好强大的男性，即使Khan对她而言或许有一点破碎，但……他们两个一起在食堂并排低头看着PADD的画面让你的血液沸腾。

一些适当的推荐让她得到了一个极具吸引力的邀请：一个对Alpha象限文明历史的比较研究项目，和一个晋升到中尉的提职。

她将于下周离去前往星际基地3号。你知道她将与Khan保持联络，但你不再烦心：他们的关系将永远停留在友情。

 

然而快乐同样令你疏忽。Bones比你所预想发现得快得多。更糟的是，他将你堵在了医疗湾，用无数问题步步紧逼向Khan和你对他的感觉。

于是你将一切和盘托出——或者假装如此：在惯常的试图回避之后，你承认了你为他所吸引，声称因为Pike你对此感到负罪，此外，你不能冒险毁掉你艰难赢得的友情，尤其在Khan信任你的此时。

Bones，令人惊讶地，表示理解——他甚至鼓励你，指出Khan注视你的方式。那让你停顿片刻，因为Khan一直那样看着你——有什么在你尚未察觉时已经改变？

或许，但现在你不会要求太多。你的确向Bones保证你会考虑他的建议，鉴于无论如何你终会实施。

 

不久之后，星座号失联：星联指挥部指派你前去调查，当你确定它已坠毁后，你被委任继续它的五年任务。

仿佛美梦终成真：你将去往深空，Khan陪在你身边。还不是你想要的方式，但你终会达到你的目的。

 

事实上，你决定开始重新计划：这是最困难的一部分，或许会耗费许久而徒劳无功。你该如何让Khan爱上你？

如果只是追求他的问题，你知道该如何做：你已如此了解他；你已积攒相当数月的约会和数年的礼物，然而若他不爱你一切皆无用。你无法用一份莎士比亚的注释全抄本交换他把心交给你（还有身体，头脑和灵魂），即使你知道他将为得回它无比欣喜。

此外，你还打算把那用作你的订婚礼物。

 

最终，你什么也不用做，因为Khan先吻了你。

好吧，比那略复杂一些：牵涉到了离岸假，在博物馆漫步的一天，一顿美餐，一次登山观星和一场似乎没头没脑的关于你对他有多好他对你的友情有多感激的演讲。回想起来，你确实应当怀疑这是一场约会，但是那并无关紧要，因为 _Khan_ _先吻了你。_  


你回吻了他，一遍又一遍直到嘴唇红肿，然后你仰头，向着星空大笑，欣喜若狂。

你做到了。你终于得到你渴求的一切：你的星舰，需要她去探索的群星和终于，终于，Khan和他的爱。

 

那一晚你什么也没做。你勿需急进，尤其当Khan勉强承认他并无经验时——至少在与另一个男人做爱方面，但是你没法一下得到所有，不是吗？

此外，他是如此美味的天真无辜……帮他发掘情趣的另一面是你此生最愉悦的经历。有时你要逼迫他些许，从不过度，永远，永远不会过度。

他现在属于你而你会照顾好你的所属物。如果你打碎他，让他哭泣，也只为帮他重塑。

 

与此同时，你持续探索：一些任务进行顺利，一些……则不。你们面对克林贡，危险的行星，强大的生命，甚至你过去的鬼魂，永远并肩而行。

Khan欺骗，背叛，偷窃， _杀戮_ ，一切都为了你，还有那些情诗，这宇宙所有存在的语言曾写出的所有的情歌都无以相比。

 

在你身边的每一天，在你床上的每一夜，有陪伴的感觉如此美好，知道他永远，永远不会离开你。

他会为了你死去。他会 _和你一起_ 死去只要你希望——你希望，但不是现在。你们还未曾面对一个你（或他）无法脱身的绝境，但你知道那总有一天终会发生——英雄式的牺牲，注定的背水一战。

那就是星联需要你的原因，不是吗？

 

而有些夜晚，当你注视着他的睡颜，你会想如果你告诉他一切事实将会如何——如果他知道这个他爱的人，他操的人，正是那个谋杀了他挚爱的家族的人，而一切都是因为他……

那会让他崩溃，或许会直接杀死他，悲伤的是，所有可能的结果里都包括他用赤手将你的颅骨压成粉碎，就像他对Leonore Karidian和Kodos所做的那样*。

无论如何，那只是想象。你不急于求死，但如果他有天试图离开你……或许会值得一试。

 

你在他的额角印下一枚轻吻，躺到他身边，唇边带着笑意沉入安眠。

 

END.

 

 

*2266年,Kodos的女儿LenoreKaridian试图把一把过载的相位枪藏在Kirk的房间中以谋杀他。TOS: "The Conscience of the King"。

Kodos是谁就不用解释了吧……


End file.
